


In Which Arthur Gets Jealous of an Owl

by AeonTheDimensionalGirl



Series: Merthur Kiss Fest [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: (At Least According To Arthur), Alternate Universe - Canon, Archimedes Is Also A Bastard, Archimedes Ships It, Canon Era, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e04 The Poisoned Chalice, Fluffy Ending, Hurt Merlin (Merlin), Jealous Arthur, M/M, Pining Arthur, Pre-Slash, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21959146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeonTheDimensionalGirl/pseuds/AeonTheDimensionalGirl
Summary: Arthur decided he must officially be going insane if he was suddenly craving Merlin’s liking after seeing the owl give fond peaks to the raven haired servant.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merthur Kiss Fest [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597276
Comments: 68
Kudos: 929
Collections: The Merlin/Arthur Kiss Fest 2019





	In Which Arthur Gets Jealous of an Owl

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Re-writing one of my favorite Merthur episodes to make it more Merthury? It’s more likely than you think.
> 
> For the Merthur Kiss Fest, week 1: Spring Kisses
> 
> And, yes, if you checked the character tags, I continue to mourn the fact that a certain owl was never introduced in the show. 
> 
> (Special thanks to **Jaspy** for dialogue ideas <3)

Arthur swears that it started as a joke.

Alright, sure, he _was_ looking for a way to shut Merlin up during the hunting trip, and honestly believed that shoving the fallen baby owl onto his still kinda new servant’s hands would keep him distracted enough so Arthur could shoot at least one single deer.

Really, that should have been it.

But he didn’t expect for Merlin to actually _fall in love_ with the small animal after gazing into his eyes literally two seconds after he was done spluttering in indignation at Arthur.

And he also didn’t expect for him to take of his neckerchief and wrap it around the creature to provide warmth against the early spring chill and for Merlin to start cooing at the animal as it were a human babe.

Gods above, his father had not only saddled him with an idiotic country boy, but with a _girlish_ idiotic country boy.

Needless to say, Arthur didn’t get any game that day.

* * *

In all fairness, Arthur should have seen what happened next coming.

Nothing really uneventful occurred when he and Merlin returned to the castle, except maybe for Morgana’s maidservant stopping in the halls to get a look at the baby owl and giving her own set of coos when Merlin presented the animal to her as if it were his child.

(Honestly, was this a punishment for his sins?)

But the next morning, however…

Well, first of all, Merlin had been late (three weeks into his service and Arthur was beginning to lose hope about the raven ever being punctual) but the reason behind his tardiness-

“I’m sorry, really, but Gaius said that it would be wise to keep a watch over Archimedes considering that we found him on the ground and-”

“Archimedes?” Arthur asks, voice filled with something akin to either irritation or amusement (a strange combination of emotions that the servant was starting to become a master of getting out of the Prince) as he slowly turned to face the younger man. Merlin stopped his babble, looking slightly sheepish.

“Well, he did need a name” he quipped with a grin before continuing his excuse and picking up the dirty clothes laying on the floor, “Anyway, I stayed up all night keeping an eye on him and fell asleep when dawn was breaking in the horizon and well-” he gestured helplessly around him, “I was late”

“Because you were too busy becoming a mother. To an _owl_ ” Arthur drawled. Merlin shot him a look of bemusement.

“Considering that it was _you_ who gave him to me, _Sire_ ” the raven shot back with his starting-to-become-usual insolence in the title, “Wouldn’t that make you the father?” he questioned with a smirk.

Arthur threw him his cup.

Merlin simply dodged the projectile with a laugh before he solemnly accused the Prince of Camelot of not being a good father to poor little Archimedes.

(This was _definitely_ a punishment for his sins)

After that, Merlin could be seen with the baby black owl almost everywhere. In the training field, at the Lower Town, inside the Citadel, on his way to pick up herbs for Gaius, little Archimedes clung to the raven haired servant. So far the only exceptions to carrying Archimedes around were working inside the castle, and dealing with plagues caused by monsters in the water (Arthur was still kinda reeling from that attack).

There was even a time in which, on his way to take Merlin away from his room when he failed to show up for his duties, the Prince found his servant talking with the bird about his day as he feed him. Arthur couldn’t really make much of the one sided conversation, but Merlin sounded a little put off.

(And no, that didn’t make Arthur’s chest constrict. Not at all)

But then Archimedes started giving chirps when he noticed that his master had paused too long between breaths, as if it was attempting to converse as well, and bump it’s head against the palm of Merlin’s hand. The raven chuckled warmly and petted the owl with his fingers with surprisingly delicate strokes before thanking him.

If Arthur found the sight rather endearing… well, the feeling got squashed and locked away almost immediately.

He didn’t have time to think about _that_.

* * *

And then, Merlin gets poisoned.

Arthur feels like time has stopped the moment his servant drinks from the chalice, followed momentarily by relief when nothing happens and that’s soon destroyed when Merlin chokes, face contorting in pain as he brings his hand up to his throat before finally collapsing.

The blond isn’t fast enough to prevent the raven from fully hitting the stone floor. Around him there’s chaos, swords are being drawn out, and accusations are being yelled between his father and King Bayard; but all Arthur can focus on is Merlin, whose pale skin is turning as ashen as a corpse and his breathing heavy and-

-And then Gaius is yelling instructions, and Arthur is picking up his serva- _friend_ , he’s carrying his friend- and running to the Court Physician’s chambers.

Slamming the door open, someone lets out a screech, but he pays it no attention as he gently lays Merlin in the patient cot per Gaius’s instructions. Guinevere and the physician start to work seconds later, and Arthur can’t help but feel helpless as he takes a step back while he stares at an unconscious Merlin; sweat has started to collect on his brow, and his breathing has become more labored.

A tiny, and almost shy screech next to Arthur makes break his staring. Archimedes is standing on a perch looking at his master with clear nervousness, his legs fidgeting every once in a while with worry.

“He’s sick” Arthur informs him before he even realizes what’s he’s doing. Archimedes turns to look at him, yellow eyes wide. He screeches again, as if he was asking Arthur to explain himself.

“He drank something bad that was meant for me” the Prince honestly doesn’t know why he’s indulging the little owl, but it’s too late to turn back now, “He saved my life” he whispers.

Archimedes blinks at him, and then, with some clumsy flaps he’s flying at Merlin’s side, accidentally startling Guinevere in the process. The little owl jumps on his master until he reaches his usual spot at the young boy’s shoulder, and bites Merlin’s ear, probably hoping to get a reaction out of his owner. When the raven haired boy didn’t react, Archimedes gave out a small little screech before burying himself there, looking mournful.

Gaius then manages to identify the poison.

And without hesitation, Arthur rushes out to get the antidote.

* * *

“You disobeyed me” Uther’s voice is dripping disapproval, but Arthur stands his ground.

“Of course I did, a man’s life was a stake. Do not let Merlin die because of something I did” he tries to keep out the begging in his voice, but anxiety was beginning to crawl in him. The flower was still in his pouch, and it felt heavy. Time was being wasted and Merlin was closer to death.

(Don’t ask how Arthur knew- he just- _knew_ )

His father only stares at him, expression unreadable. The one thing preventing Arthur from shifting in nervousness is the fact that he’s used to this.

“Why do you care so much? The boy is just a servant” Uther finally asks.

 _‘No, he’s not’_ a tiny voice in Arthur’s mind treacherously whispers. The Prince is quick to send that little thought to the same place he’s been sending all emotions and feelings regarding Merlin: deep inside his heart and to never be seen again.

“He knew the danger he was putting himself in, and he knew what would happen if he drank from that goblet, but he did it anyway. _He_ _saved my life_ ”

It’s different from what he told Merlin’s pet owl. Arthur hopes that his father will see how much emphasis he’s putting into his words.

But Uther is still looking unfazed and is also pointedly ignoring his claims of Bayard and the Mercian’s being innocent, and the by the end of the argument the flicker of hope that he has is almost gone.

The Prince is feeling desperate when he’s had enough and takes out the Mortaeus flower, and it takes a great amount of will power to hide everything behind a trained mask.

“Put me in the stocks for a week, a month even, I don’t care. Just make sure it gets to him” Arthur says after his father has taken the small flower from his hand. And before he can stop himself, he adds, “I’m begging you”

He realizes his mistake a second too late.

Uther gives him a hard look before crushing the delicate flower in his fist.

Arthur nearly screams.

All he can think is _‘Merlin is going to die oh gods no’_. His mind is reeling with such dark thoughts that he nearly misses his father talking again.

“You have to learn there’s a right and a wrong way of doing things. I’ll see you’re let out in a week. Then you can find yourself another servant” the King says, and his voice is just as cold as the spring air. Arthur looks at him in despair and nearly shivers under his father’s glare.

Uther drops the flower before leaving, not even giving his son a glance when the guards lock the cell.

Arthur wastes no time in diving for the crushed flower once he’s alone.

The Prince potently ignores the hurting protests of his body as he stretches his arm towards the small yellow petals and nearly cries in relief when, once again, his fingers finally take hold of the Mortaeus flower.

It’s then, as he’s resting on his knees and his fingers are brushing invisible dirt of the petals when the cold realization hits him.

He still has the flower.

There’s no way to send the antidote out to Merlin now.

Merlin- 

Arthur’s chest constricts.

He’s going to lose him.

By the time Arthur is finally let out, Merlin is going to be dead. No more insults to his title, or teasing banter that feels more real and unique than with the knights or the other young noblemen.

His eyes begin to sting.

The blond wonders about Gaius and Guinevere. The physician was going to be devastated, Arthur could see that with only a month in Camelot he already considered Merlin like a son. Morgana’s maid would probably be heart-broken, he knew it.

And Archimedes-

Well fuck, who was going to look after the bird?

… Why is he suddenly caring about the bird?!

A small shriek from behind him breaks his thoughts. Startled, Arthur turns around towards the small cot that the dungeon cell provides, expecting to see a rat, but there’s nothing there.

However, another shriek, this time sounding a bit annoyed, has the blond lifting his head over to the small bar window, and then, Arthur can only gape.

“Archimedes?!” he nearly shouts the small owl’s name. Said animal gives a more familiar screech this time before flying down to the cot, landing once again quite clumsy on the thin quilt. Arthur shoots a hand in reflex, ready to catch the owl should he fall, but the pet regains his footing before setting his yellow eyes on the Prince.

An awkward silence falls on them, Arthur still looking at the baby owl in astonishment, and said animal looking back expectantly.

_“Flower?”_

The sudden, child-like voice fills the cell. Arthur jumps, looking around, but his only companion is Archimedes, who the blond swears is looking a bit amused.

In fact, it’s almost like it came from-

Arthur steps closer until he’s practically face to face with the owl, who (honest to the gods) is starting to look annoyed.

“Did-” Arthur gulps. He’s had enough of sorcery for tonight, considering the woman in the caves, but he also remembers the blue orb that guided him towards safety, “Did you just ta-?” but before he can even finish his question, Archimedes has reached into his hand and bitten him, hard.

Arthur lets out a curse as he yanks his throbbing fingers away.

“By the Mother-! Yes! Yes I’ve got it!” he yells while shaking his left hand, his right one showing the crushed flower to the bastard owl.

And to think that he was worried about who was going to look after him once Merlin-

Oh.

_Oh._

Archimedes seems to sense Arthur’s realization, for he lets out a small victory screech when the blond lets out a small laugh.

_“I’ll take it”_

There’s the child-like voice again. Although still a bit freaked out about that (maybe he’s going insane because of the stress) this time Arthur nods. He watches Archimedes grab the Mortaeus flower by its beak before flying away through the window.

“Please hurry” Arthur whispers as he watches the owl disappear in the dark sky.

The Prince doesn’t sleep a wink that night.

* * *

Guinevere delivers him food the next day, and while she doesn’t say anything (Arthur can’t ask her, he _knows_ that if he even breathes his servant’s name the guards escorting the maid will give word to the King, and that will result in either rumors of bed-warmers or a whipping or a banishment for both Prince and manservant) she takes one look at his sleepless state and gives him a shy yet still sunny smile.

Arthur immediately understands the message.

He gives Guinevere as nod of acknowledgement and manages to keep up a bored mask until the cell doors are closed and is once again left alone. Only then the blond allows himself to relax as he lets out a sigh of utter relief.

Arthur falls asleep almost immediately after, the stress and anxiety finally taking its toll on him, but his sleep is peaceful.

Merlin was going to be alright.

* * *

Watching the Mercian envoy leave feels like a bigger eternity than his stay in the dungeons.

It’s not that Arthur is ungrateful that Camelot and Mercia won’t got go to war, but he honestly wants to see how a certain annoying raven haired boy is doing. For the past week he’s had no visitors, and- well, it’s embarrassing to admit, but Arthur was kinda aching to just be let out and see with his own eyes that Merlin was getting better.

(Gods, he becoming a girl)

(It’s Merlin’s fault. There’s no arguing at this. None at all)

After receiving the common speech from his father about the evils of sorcery (and a tiny voice in Arthur’s mind can’t help but ask _‘Is it?’_ at this. He still wonders about the beautiful blue orb that guided him and he’s absolutely sure that he may have accidentally given Merlin a magical pet) the Prince practically runs towards the physician chambers.

He finds his servant wrapped in a thin blanket, his back to him, and Maiden’s mercy he’s petting the demon owl (the Prince can’t help but take notice that his black feathers are starting to fall and being replaced for auburn ones), who’s looking as if this was the height of luxury.

“Still alive, then?” Arthur asks with a casual tone as he strolls to raven haired boy. Merlin jumps in surprise, turning around to meet him.

“Oh” he answers, giving the Prince a small smile, “Yeah, just about” he adds as Arthur grabs a spare chair and sits next to him.

Archimedes, in the meantime, has flown to his spot on Merlin’s shoulder, and is staring at the blond curiously, but Arthur ignores him, instead focusing on his friend. At first he still looks like death nearly claimed him, fair skin still close to ashen and flushed with the last remains of a fever, but at least Merlin’s azure eyes look alive.

“I understand I have to thank you for that” Merlin adds with a shy grin. Archimedes gives an indignant chirp before biting his owner’s ear.

Similarly to Arthur (who can only wince slightly in sympathy before laughing) Merlin lets out a swear that has Gaius momentarily pausing his work to give him The Eyebrow™ before his ward has the decency to look reprimanded.

“Maiden’s mercy-! _Fine!_ ” he says as he rubs his abused ear, giving both the blond and his pet a small glare, “You and Archimedes”

Ah, so he knows about the owl’s involvement.

Archimedes gives a small screech, seemingly accepting Merlin’s apology before he’s rubbing at the base of the boy’s throat with affection. Merlin seems to forgive him for the bite too, for he giggles at the owl’s little act.

“Yeah, yeah, thank you” he says. And then the absolute girl places a kiss on Archimedes head.

Something heavy settles in Arthur’s chest at seeing Merlin do that.

“And where’s my kiss?”

To his horror, the question is out of his mouth before he can even properly process it. Merlin and Archimedes both stop to look at him and by the gods, the owl is looking _smug_. Arthur can feel the power of Gaius’s ever judging eyebrow from behind.

“I- what?”

Merlin is looking adorably bewildered, and Archimedes chooses that exact moment to start giving his owner little peaks of affection all over him.

The little bastard-

“Never mind” the blond says quickly, thinking about just leaving and lock himself in his chambers till the end of his days; Arthur decided he must officially be going insane if he was suddenly craving Merlin’s liking after seeing the owl give fond peaks to the raven haired servant.

“Arthur” there’s something raw in his friend’s voice that ultimately makes the blond get a hold of himself and look at him. Merlin is looking at him with curiosity while clutching Archimedes with a soft grip, whose yellow eyes are practically focused into Arthur.

He can faintly hear Gaius leaving the room.

(Probably to give them privacy. That or he doesn’t want to deal with this)

Arthur sighs.

“It was a group effort. I got the antidote, and Archimedes delivered it” he finally explains, trying to sound detached, “And- um-” he internally cringes at his own stammering, “Only he got a kiss” he finishes saying, looking everywhere but at Merlin.

“Are you jealous of Archimedes?” Merlin’s voice is full of mirth and Arthur tentatively looks back at him. The raven haired boy is staring at him with mischief dancing in his eyes.

Oh no.

“Princes’ don’t get jealous of birds, _Mer_ lin” he drawls with as much irritation as he can muster, “Especially those who bite them without reason” he adds before shows his friend the bite Archimedes left on him while giving the bird a glare.

Merlin briefly gives an amused glance at his pet, who looks back with the perfect picture of innocence, and it almost seems like they’re having a private conversation. Briefly, the blond wonders if Merlin _knows_ that his pet owl can talk back with actual words instead of chirps and screeches.

“I’m sure Archimedes had his reasons” he replies with a chuckle. Arthurs gapes at him.

“I should have him cooked and served at the next feast for that!” he says, trying to look as vivid as possible.

“You wouldn’t!” Merlin laughs hard this time, bringing a sly-looking Archimedes to his chest, “You love him” the black haired boy adds with a glint in his eye.

Arthur gives the owl an impassive stare.

“I do not” he says while crossing his arms.

(But in his heart, he can admit that’s not true. He and Archimedes kind of owe each other for saving Merlin)

(Not that he’ll ever give them both the satisfaction of knowing that)

His friend shakes his head, grinning at him.

“Whatever you say, Arthur” Merlin says. Biting his lip, he then gives the blond a hesitant look, and before Arthur knows it, Merlin is placing a kiss on his cheek.

“Thank you” he murmurs, face growing pink and his ears going crimson. But he’s smiling softly at Arthur, who’s quite sure his own cheeks are bright red, if the hotness he feels on his face is anything to go by.

Archimedes is looking back and forth between them, looking satisfied.

“You too” Arthur finally manages to say before getting up.

And because he’s Arthur Pendragon, and hence must always have the last word, he bends down to briefly press his lips to Merlin’s cheek, “Get some rest” he whispers before turning his back to a flustered Merlin and leaving.

But before closing the door, Arthur swears to hear Archimedes say _“I told you he liked you”_ and briefly waits with bated breath for Merlin’s reaction.

When a “Shut up, Archimedes” follows, Arthur has to bite down his knuckle to prevent a faint laugh from escaping him and being heard. Shaking his head, the Prince leaves towards his chambers.

He’ll ask Merlin about his probably-magical talking owl another day.

**Author's Note:**

> *shrugs*  
>  ~~I tried~~
> 
> Anyway, my version of Archimedes is a Eurasian pygmy owl, which is known to be the smallest owl species in Europe. Honestly, look a picture up, they’re. _So_. **Fucking**. _**Tiny**_. 
> 
> In real life they don’t live around the countries rich with Arthurian Legend, but hey, ‘Merlin’ is a show that got away with introducing strawberries in a land where strawberries haven’t even been imported to, so I can get away with this too.
> 
>  _Fun information that sadly didn't make it into the fic:_  
>  \+ Merlin definitely takes that little smug bastard everywhere around, even to quests. So many bandits and mercenaries have nearly lost an eye thanks to Archimedes’ beak and claws. Arthur is low-key impressed by this. 
> 
> \+ Evil sorcerers learn the hard way that if they manage to hurt Merlin, the owl will cause enough of a painful distraction until Merlin gets up again to either send them away or kill them.


End file.
